ttmafiafandomcom-20200214-history
M4: The Thing: Lower Deck - Day 3
Votes (Phase 1) *Tock votes Garrison http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=775913&postcount=273 *Garrison votes kaisel http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=775977&postcount=277 *SpoonyGundam votes The Giant Head http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=776524&postcount=282 *Dizzy votes SpoonyGundam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=776787&postcount=292 *Kayma votes Dizzy http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=776835&postcount=294 *Byron votes Kayma http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=776945&postcount=297 *Brickroad votes Byron http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=777005&postcount=300 *kaisel votes Byron http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=777050&postcount=307 *Mr. J votes Garrison http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=777152&postcount=319 *Byron votes Byron http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=777200&postcount=320 *Mr. J votes Byron http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=777204&postcount=322 *The Giant Head votes Garrison http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=777307&postcount=332 Byron is scanned and revealed as clean. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=777312&postcount=333 Final Vote Count http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=777312&postcount=333 Byron: 4 Brickroad kaisel Byron Mr. J Garrison: 2 Tock The Giant Head kaisel: 1 Garrison The Giant Head: 1 SpoonyGundam SpoonyGundam: 1 Dizzy Dizzy: 1 Kayma Votes (Phase 2) *Dizzy votes SpoonyGundam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=777379&postcount=334 *Kayma votes Dizzy http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=777466&postcount=336 *Dizzy unvotes SpoonyGundam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=777556&postcount=343 *Calorie Mate votes Kayma http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=777584&postcount=344 *Brickroad votes Kayma http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=777590&postcount=346 *kaisel votes Kayma http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=777644&postcount=347 *Traumadore votes Kayma http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=777677&postcount=349 *Dizzy votes Kayma http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=777802&postcount=353 *Kayma votes Garrison http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=778485&postcount=365 *Byron votes Kayma http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=778708&postcount=370 *Garrison votes Kayma http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=778759&postcount=374 *Dizzy votes Garrison http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=778767&postcount=379 *The Giant Head votes Garrison http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=778895&postcount=386 *Mr. J votes Garrison http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=778908&postcount=387 *gahitsu votes Garrison http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=778941&postcount=389 Garrison is scanned and revealed as clean. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=779054&postcount=395 Final Vote Count http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=779054&postcount=395 Garrison: 6 Kayma Tock Dizzy The Giant Head Mr. J Gahitsu Kayma: 5 Calorie Mate + 1 for Hug Brickroad kaisel Traumadore Byron Flavor Start of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=775885&postcount=269 You jolt out of bed and look at the clock. You slept through your alarm! You run out into the halls, and see that everyone else is staggering out of their rooms, bleary-eyed and panicky. Then you realize that the lights are dimmed and the computer is still in low-power mode. Then you realize that you don't have a lot to be late for anyway. Phase 1 Scan http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=777312&postcount=333 Byron it is. This feels familiar, Boss. Well, you never know. Just because he was clean once, doesn't mean he wasn't infected. So what tipped you off? Well, he... ... ...actually, Brickroad wiped a booger on him. We figured that was his way of voting, and everyone else kinda fell in. Well, I guess it was just 3 other people. Well, 2 and Byron himself. No one had much to say. This feels really familiar, boss. Yeah. Hey, will Byron be safe to scan again? What with the blood and everything? I sure hope so! Me too. Byron? *ponk* Sample obtained. Scanning process initiated. Yeah, here, go ahead and put your head down. Someone get him some water. Like two or three bottles. How many fingers am I holding up? OK, looks like you're holding just the one up. I can see fine, though. Go ahead and lay back here- Scan complete. Byron is clean, boss. Phase 2 Scan http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=779054&postcount=395 This is exciting, boss. Talk about a last-minute rally! It's like being back at the races. What races? The GlorpHorse races from Zaxigon 5. Majestic beasts. Fast as the dickens. The dickens. The dickens, boss. I hope Garrison can run as fast as the dickens. Actually, no I don't. I don't feel like chasing anybody. "Can I hug Kayma anyway, boss?" Be my guest, First Mate Calorie. Garrison, let's get this- "Git'er done!" One more time, gahitsu. One more time. Even if we don't have the energy to scan with it this thing will bleed you real bad, mark my words. Garrison? *ponk* Sample Obtained. Scanning Process Initiated. Hey Garrison, how fast CAN you run? "Not too fast." Good to know. Scan complete. Garrison is clean, boss. Night falls. Another night of not knowing who to trust. Another enemy in your midst... Notable Events None Category:Phases